


Introduction :D

by Confused_B1_Naz



Series: Fandom Fics (Requests Open) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Me: Idk just try it my guy, Other, first time posting, i'm a noob tolerate all these tags thank you, introduction, not an actual work, so help me i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_B1_Naz/pseuds/Confused_B1_Naz
Summary: Just the introduction for the series! (talking abt requests, content and stuff)Please tolerate my naivety I'm literally a noob to this hahaHope you enjoy the works ahead tho :DDrink up, eat, take some rest and stay safe everyone!
Series: Fandom Fics (Requests Open) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196627





	Introduction :D

Hello there! Few notes from the author.

As the title of the series suggests, this is a collection of random fics I’ve written to practice my writing skills (as I suck-) I’m not that familiar and am still learning about writing terms and techniques so it’d be helpful if you could give me feedback on what I’ve written! Please be nice to each other in the comments, everyone has different opinions and are apart of different fandoms here (as explained later) so please respect them.

These will mostly be smut (don’t know why specifically but if you’re here for the smut then prepare for the cringe) but I’ll add a few fluffs, angsts and crackfics somewhere in between. I’d like to say that I have no clue to write full-on anything so these fics will mostly be like a scene that happens in the type of story. Apologies to people looking for anything other than that. 

Also, the stories here will mostly revolve around DNF (iykyk mate) and MCYT creators but there’ll be a bit of Simarkus (still waiting on the side arc-) and AOT/Danganronpa/Other ship or squad works too. Tags will be updated as more works go up so dw. I’m open to requests but I won’t write anything I’m uncomfortubbo or don’t condone with, so please check in with me if you wanna request something (: (Also please be patient with me as I have a scukish creative schedule and updates may be slow TvT)

CCs in the stories have consented and are fine with these works but I will NOT hesitate to take them down if they change their minds (you wouldn’t be missing much honestly saying). Please respect them and don’t forcefully send or bring up any works like these to them. They’re people with feelings and thoughts like us. Please also do not repost my work anywhere else, or claim as your own. Just like other creators, I've taken time and effort to create these stories and I would appreciate if you leave me to it. Again, please be kind in the comments and if you have strong dislikes towards any of the stories, don’t read them or just click off.

I’m real sorry bout the long introduction chapter but otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading!

\- Naz :D

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
